Valar Morghulis (Episode)
"Valar Morghulis" (im Original: "Valar Morghulis") ist die zehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Game of Thrones und die zwanzigste Folge der gesamten Serie. Die Regie führte Alan Taylor. Das Drehbuch verfassten David Benioff und D.B. Weiss. Die Erstausstrahlung fand am 3. Juni 2012 auf dem amerikanischen Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 26. Juli 2012 auf Sky. Inhalt Die Schlacht am Schwarzwasser ist geschlagen: Stannis Baratheons Angriff wurde zurückgeworfen. Der junge König Joffrey belohnt die neuen Kriegshelden und hat Tyrion Lennister entmachtet. Lord Tywin wird statt seiner Hand des Königs. Loras Tyrell drängt auf eine noch engere Verbindung der Familien. Stannis Baratheon hadert derweil mit seiner Niederlage. Und erfährt, dass der Krieg um den eisernen Thron von Westeros noch lange nicht zu Ende ist. Im Norden erreicht das Reich eine neue Bedrohung. : Text: Sky Handlung Tyrion erwacht nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser in einem ihm fremden Raum mit einem Verband ums Gesicht. Vor ihm steht Maester Pycelle, doch Tyrion ruft zuerst nach seinem Knappen Podrick, der auf seinen Befehl hin losläuft, um Varys und Bronn zu suchen. Pycelle berichtet indessen Tyrion von dem großartigen Sieg, den Königsmund gegen Stannis Baratheons Armee errungen hat - was sie ganz allein Tywin Lennister zu verdanken haben, so stellt es Pycelle dar, nicht ohne einen gewissen Hohn, da er weiß, dass Tyrion für seine Leistung in der Schlacht keinerlei Anerkennung bekommen wird. Er teilt ihm darüber hinaus mit, dass der schäbige Raum, in dem er sich befindet, fortan seine Unterkunft ist. Die Gemächer der Hand des Königs sowie das Amt selbst wurden von Tywin übernommen. Im Thronsaal des Roten Bergfrieds hat sich der Hofstaat versammelt. König Joffrey Baratheon zeichnet seinen Großvater Tywin als Retter der Stadt aus und ernennt ihn nun auch offiziell zur "Hand". Darüber hinaus verleiht er Petyr Baelish das Reichslehen Harrenhal, um ihm für die diplomatischen Vermittlungen zu danken, die ihnen in der Schlacht die Rettung durch die Tyrells eingebracht hat. Schließlich tritt Loras Tyrell vor und soll selbst eine Belohnung für die seinen aussuchen. Er erklärt, dass seine Schwester Margaery nur sehr kurz mit Renly Baratheon verheiratet war und darum nicht entjungfert wurde, ehe sie verwitwete. Darum bittet er, dass Joffrey Margaery heiraten möge. Dieser wendet ein, dass er nach wie vor mit Sansa Stark verlobt ist, doch der Kleine Rat überzeugt ihn davon, Sansa als Tochter eines "Verräters" aufzugeben und stattdessen Margaery zu ehelichen. Sansa gibt sich bedrückt, doch kaum hat sie sich abgewendet und von den anderen entfernt, strahlt sie vor Freude über die abgesagte Hochzeit. Allerdings ist ihr Glück nur von kurzer Dauer. Petyr Baelish erinnert sie daran, dass Joffrey sie dennoch am Hof behalten wird und sie auch weiterhin misshandeln könnte. Ros überdeckt ihre die Blessuren, die sie vom Zusammentreffen mit Joffrey zurückbehalten hat, mit Schminke. Ein Mann im Kapuzenmantel besucht sie und Ros hält ihn für einen ihrer Kunden und flirtet mit ihm. Erst als sie ihm zwischen die Beine greift, bemerkt sie, dass sie es mit einem Eunuchen zu tun hat. Varys bietet ihr an, in seine Dienste zu treten und ihr Informationen über Petyr Baelish zukommen zu lassen, doch Ros zögert, da sie Kleinfinger fürchtet. Varys bestätigt, das sei sehr klug, da Kleinfinger ein gefährlicher Mann ist. Dennoch soll Ros über das Angebot nachdenken. Jaime Lennister und Brienne von Tarth haben inzwischen den Trident verlassen und sind nun zu Fuß unterwegs. Jaime hat sich darauf verlegt, Brienne zu provozieren. Diese reagiert allerdings kaum, da sie etwas anderes entdeckt hat. Drei junge Frauen, die man direkt über dem Weg an einem Baum aufgehängt hat. Ein Schild weist darauf hin, dass die drei sich mit Lennistersoldaten abgegeben haben und darum von Nordmännern getötet wurden. Brienne will sie, gegen Jaimes dringliche Proteste, begraben, als drei Nordmänner ihnen über den Weg laufen und sie fragen, wer sie sind. Sie machen sich ausgiebig über Brienne lustig, als sie feststellen, dass sie eine Frau ist, nehmen ihr aber die Geschichte zunächst ab, dass Jaime ein einfacher Dieb sei. Dann allerdings erkennt einer der Soldaten ihn als Jaime Lennister und es kommt zum Kampf. Zu Jaimes Erstaunen ist Brienne den Soldaten haushoch überlegen und tötet sie alle drei. Als er meint, dass diese Leute für Haus Stark kämpften und damit eigentlich ihre Verbündeten waren, beharrt Brienne darauf, dass sie nicht Haus Stark dient, sondern ausschließlich Lady Catelyn Stark. Catelyn spricht im Kriegslager mit ihrem Sohn Robb Stark. Sie drängt ihn, sich von Talisa Maegyr abzuwenden, da er mit einer Tochter des Hauses Frey verlobt ist. Robb allerdings beharrt darauf, dass er Talisa liebt. Daher erinnert Catelyn ihn daran, dass auch sein Vater Eddard Stark stets auf seiner Ehre und Ehrlichkeit bestanden hat. Sie findet sein Vorhaben leichtsinnig, was Robb wütend macht, denn seiner Meinung nach hat Catelyn kein Recht, jemanden leichtsinnig zu nennen, nachdem sie Jaime hat laufen lassen. Auf Drachenstein hadert Stannis Baratheon mit sich; die Niederlage am Schwarzwasser belastet ihn und lässt ihn gegen Melisandre wüten, die ihm einen Sieg voraussagte. Melisandre behauptet jedoch, sie könne seinen Sieg auch jetzt noch in den Flammen sehen. Stannis würgt sie erbost und fragt, wo ihr Herr des Lichts jetzt sei, um ihr beizustehen. Als Melisandre sagt, ihr Gott sei in ihm, lässt Stannis von ihr ab. Er macht sich Vorwürfe seinen Bruder Renly Baratheon ermordet zu haben, weshalb Melisandre meint, sie habe ebenfalls dazu beigetragen, indem sie den Schatten gebar. Laut ihr wird Stannis durch den Krieg, der noch kommt, seine ganze Familie verraten, seine Untertanen und sein Land, doch es würde sich für ihn auszahlen. Auf Winterfell wird Theon Graufreud von den Männern der Starks belagert, die Lage scheint aussichtslos. Seine Belagerer veranstalten durch ein Kriegshorn ständigen Lärm, um Theon und seine Männer durch Schlafentzug mürbe zu machen. Theon ist gereizt und sich seiner hoffnungslosen Situation bewusst. Daher spricht Maester Luwin mit ihm und bittet ihn, Winterfell aufzugeben. Theon erklärt jedoch, dass er mit der Schande einer Niederlage nicht auf die Eiseninseln zurückkehren könne. Maester Luwin schlägt vor, dass Theon sich stattdessen der Nachtwache anschließt, doch die Furcht vor Jon Schnees Rache lässt Theon auch von dieser Option Abstand nehmen. Stattdessen spricht er am darauffolgenden Morgen zu seinen Männern und fordert sie auf, sich mit ihm dem Kampf zu stellen und einen ruhmreichen Tod zu sterben. Die Antwort besteht darin, dass Dagmer ihn bewusstlos schlägt, dem protestierenden Luwin einen Speer in den Bauch rammt und mit den anderen Eisenmännern die Flucht ergreift. Tyrion spricht indessen mit Varys, der ihm erklärt, dass der Anschlag auf sein Leben während der Schlacht von Cersei geplant wurde. Auch erwähnt er, dass Tyrion ohne den Einsatz von Podrick gar nicht mehr am Leben wäre. Fortan wird sich Tyrion auf Podrick und Bronn verlassen müssen, denn letzterer wurde seines Kommandos über die Stadtwache enthoben und kann daher keine Gardisten mehr zu seinem Schutz abstellen. Zudem wurden die Krieger derBergstämme, die Tyrion um sich gescharrt hatte, entlohnt und heimgeschickt. Auch Varys selbst wird sich vorerst von Tyrion fernhalten, wie er erklärt. Tyrion meint verbittert, er hatte gedacht, dass sie Freunde wären. Varys bestätigt, das sie das auch seien. Er hat Shae hinzugeholt und lässt Tyrion mit ihr allein. Shae nimmt ihm den Verband ab und gesteht ehrlich, dass sein aufgeschlitztes Gesicht nicht besonders gut aussieht, was Tyrion zu der giftigen Bemerkung veranlasst, sie solle jetzt wohl den doppelten Preis verlangen. Shae stellt wütend klar, dass sie nicht des Geldes wegen da ist. Sie will mit Tyrion nach Pentos reisen und die ständigen Gefahren zugunsten eines glücklichen Lebens hinter sich lassen. Tyrion ist berührt von ihren aufrichten Gefühlen, sagt jedoch, dass ihn in den Freien Städten kein Leben erwartet, dass diese Intrigen und Betrügereien eine Aufgabe sind, die zu seinem Leben gehört und die ihm gefällt. Deswegen will er bleiben. Er fürchtet, dass Shae ihn verlassen will, doch sie bekräftigt ihren früheren Treueschwur. Robb und Talisa halten in aller Heimlichkeit eine Trauzeremonie im Licht der Sieben ab. Daenerys Targaryen ist in Qarth am Haus der Unsterblichen angekommen. Kovarro und Ser Jorah Mormont, die sie begleiten, warnen sie, dort hineinzugehen, da sie sich nicht mit den Hexenmeistern von Qarth anlegen sollte. Daenerys läuft auf der Suche nach einem Eingang um das Haus herum und verschwindet dann spurlos. Ser Jorah ruft nach ihr, doch Daenerys ist auf magische Weise ins Innere des Hauses gelangt und begibt sich nun auf die Suche nach ihren gestohlenen Drachen. Arya, Gendry und Heiße Pastete haben mittlerweile Harrenhal hinter sich gelassen, als Arya nicht weit entfernt Jaqen H'ghar entdeckt. Sie lässt die beiden Jungen zurück und spricht mit Jaqen. Sie will wissen, wie er die Wachen in Harrenhal getötet hat, worauf Jaqen abwinkt, das sei eine Kleinigkeit gewesen. Arya will lernen, so zu sein wie er, daher schlägt Jaqen vor, dass er mit ihr nach Braavos kommt und dort bei den Männern ohne Gesicht lernt. Sie könnte dem Gott des Todes all jene Leute zum Opfer darbieten, deren Namen sie ständig vor sich hin flüstert. Zwar ist das Angebot verlockend für Arya, aber dennoch entscheidet sie sich dafür, ihre Mutter und ihren Bruder Robb zu finden sowie ihrer eingesperrten Schwester Sansa zu helfen. Darum verabschiedet Jaqen sich. Er schenkt Arya eine Münze; wann immer sie den Entschluss fasst, ihn wieder zu finden, soll sie die Münze irgendeinem Mann aus Braavos geben und dazu die Worte sprechen: "Valar morghulis". Arya prägt sich die Worte ein, bittet Jaqen jedoch, nicht zu gehen. Dieser antwortet, Jaqen sei tot, und wendet sich kurz ab. Als er Arya wieder ansieht, hat er sein Gesicht gewandelt. Bran und Rickon verlassen die Gruft von Winterfell, in der sie sich zusammen mit Osha und Hodor versteckt haben, und finden Winterfell als rauchende Ruine vor. Die Eisenmänner sind verschwunden und haben nur Tote und Trümmer zurückgelassen. Dank Sommer und Struppel findet die kleine Truppe Maester Luwin, der schwer verletzt im Götterhain liegt. Er ist glücklich, dass die beiden Jungen unverletzt sind, und will, dass Osha sie zur Mauer bringt, damit ihr Bruder Jon Schnee für die beiden sorgen kann. Rickon und Bran wollen Medizin für Luwin holen, doch dieser hat sich mit seinem Tod abgefunden. Er verlangt, dass sie alles zusammenpacken, was sie tragen können, und verschwinden, ehe jemand erfährt, dass sie noch leben. Zuletzt spricht er mit Osha allein. Er warnt sie, dass sie die Jungen womöglich gegen ihre eigenen Leute verteidigen muss, doch Osha ist damit einverstanden. Auf Maester Luwins Bitte hin gibt sie ihm den Gnadenstoß, dann bricht sie mit Hodor, den Stark-Jungen und den beiden Schattenwölfen nach Norden auf. Daenerys Targaryen geht durch das Haus der Unsterblichen; in der Ferne hört sie die Rufe von Drachen. Sie betritt einen Raum, der ihr wie der Thronsaal von Maegors Festung erscheint; er ist allerdings zum Großteil zerstört. Asche fällt schneegleich durch die aufgebrochene Decke und bedeckt den Eisernen Thron. Als Daenerys weitergeht, findet sie sich an der Mauer wieder, betritt das Land des Ewigen Winters und findet dort wiederum ein Zelt der Dothraki vor. Im Inneren erwartet sie ihr verstorbener Ehemann Drogo mit dem Kind im Arm, das Dany verloren hat. Daenerys spricht mit ihm, doch ihr wird klar, dass dies nur eine Illusion ist, die sie gefangen halten soll. Darum geht sie und lässt die beiden zurück. Im nächsten Raum, den sie betritt, findet sie ihre drei Drachenjungen angekettet vor. Pyat Pree kommt hinzu und legt auch Daenerys in Ketten. Er erklärt: Als die Drachen geboren wurden, ist die Macht der Hexenmeister von Qarth zurückgekehrt, und sie ist am stärksten in der Gegenwart der Drachen. Die Drachen wiederum sind am stärksten in Danys Gegenwart, weshalb sie mit ihnen im Haus der Unsterblichen bleiben soll bis in alle Ewigkeit, um als Quelle für die Magie der Unsterblichen zu dienen. Daenerys blickt ihre Drachen an und kommandiert "Dracarys" - worauf hin die drei Feuer speien und Pyat Pree bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen. Jon Schnee und Qhorin Halbhand sind noch immer unterwegs zum Lager der Wildlinge, wobei Jon ständig von Ygritte verspottet wird, weil es ihnen gelungen ist, die beiden Mitglieder der Nachtwache gefangen zu nehmen. Als er ihr ein paar trotzige Antworten gibt, verliert zu seiner Überraschung Qhorin die Geduld und stürzt sich auf ihn. Jon kämpft gegen ihn und wird von Qhorin bis aufs Blut gereizt. Als er Jon schließlich als Bastard beschimpft, durchbohrt dieser ihn mit dem Schwert. Bevor er stirbt, wiederholt Qhorin einen Teil des Nachtwache-Schwurs, "Wir sind die Wächter auf den Mauern", um Jon daran zu erinnern, dass er absichtlich gestorben ist, um ihn bei den Wildlingen als Spion unterzubringen. Die Wildlinge verbrennen Qhorins Leichnam, während Jon niedergeschlagen ist. Er hat allerdings durch sein Tat, wie von Qhorin geplant, das Vertrauen der Wildlinge gewonnen, weshalb ihm die Fesseln abgenommen werden. Ygritte sagt, es sei an der Zeit, dass Jon den König-jenseits-der-Mauer trifft, und zeigt ihm hinter der nächsten Senke das gewaltige Lager der Wildlings-Armee. Daenerys hat das Haus der Unsterblichen verlassen und ist mit ihren Dothraki sowie mit Ser Jorah wieder im Haus von Xaro Xhoan Daxos, den sie schlafend in seinem Bett vorfindet. Zusaammen mit ihrer Dienerin Doreah, die offenbar an der Entführung der Drachen und an dem Mord an Irri beteiligt war. Daenerys nimmt Xaro Xhoan Daxos den Schlüssel zu seiner geheimen Schatzkammer ab; ihre Dothraki nehmen die beiden mit. Dort angekommen stellt Dany fest, dass Xaro sie angelogen hat. Die Kammer ist leer, keine Spur von Gold ist darin. Zwar fleht Doreah um Gnade und Xaro Xhoan Daxis behauptet, da er nun König von Qarth sei, könne er ihre Pläne unterstützen, doch Daenerys schließt die beiden in der Kammer ein, wissend, dass sie nie wieder herauskommen werden. Sie gibt ihrem Khalasar die Erlaubnis, das Haus zu plündern; mit dem so erworbenen Geld will sie ein Schiff kaufen und westwärts segeln. Sam, Grenn und Eddison Tollett sind im Land des Ewigen Winters unterwegs, um Brennmaterial für die Feuer im Lager der Nachtwache zu sammeln. Sam schwärmt nach wie vor von Goldy, was seinen Freunden auf die Nerven geht. Allerdings werden sie durch das Horn der Nachtwache aufgeschreckt. Drei Hornstöße künden von der Ankunft der Anderen. Grenn und Edd laufen panisch in Richtung des Lagers. Sam, der nicht so schnell ist, findet sich bald allein in der Wildnis wieder. Unweit von ihm marschiert zu seinem Entsetzen ein Weißer Wanderer, begleitet von einer Unzahl Wiedergängern, auf die Faust der Ersten Menschen zu. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Tom *Rhaego (Vision) Tode *Tom *Maester Luwin *Pyat Pree *Qhorin Halbhand *Doreah *Xaro Xhoan Daxos Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Charles Dance als Lord Tywin Lennister *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Jack Gleeson als König Joffrey Baratheon *Stephen Dillane als König Stannis Baratheon *Carice van Houten als Lady Melisandre *Conleth Hill als Lord Varys *Sibel Kekilli als Shae *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Natalie Dormer als Lady Margaery Tyrell *Emilia Clarke als Khaleesi Daenerys Targaryen *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont *Richard Madden als König Robb Stark *Michelle Fairley als Lady Catelyn Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Kit Harington als Jon Schnee *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud Nebenbesetzung *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Finn Jones als Ser Loras Tyrell *Julian Glover als Großmaester Pycelle *Esmé Bianco als Ros *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Roxanne McKee als Doreah *Oona Chaplin als Königin Talisa Stark *Joe Dempsie als Gendry *Ben Hawkey als Heiße Pastete *Rose Leslie als Ygritte *Mark Stanley als Grenn *Ben Crompton als Eddison Tollett *Art Parkinson als Prinz Rickon Stark *Natalia Tena als Osha *Donald Sumpter als Maester Luwin *Kristian Nairn als Hodor *Tom Wlaschiha als Jaqen H'ghar *Jason Momoa als Khal Drogo *Ian Hanmore als Pyat Pree *Nonso Anozie als Xaro Xhoan Daxos *Ralph Ineson als Dagmer Spaltkinn *Edward Dogliani als Herr der Knochen *Simon Armstrong als Qhorin Halbhand Anmerkungen Trivia *Der Titel der Episode "Valar morghulis" ist ein Ausdruck aus der Hoch-Valyrischen Sprache und bedeutet übersetzt "Jeder Mann muss sterben". Die dazu passende Antwort "Valar dohaeris" wird als Titel der nächsten Episode verwendet. Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Die Handlung in Qarth weicht an mehreren Stellen von der Buchhandlung ab. Im Buch ist Xaro Xhoan Daxos nicht König von Qarth und auf Daenerys warten dort drei Schiffe des Magisters Mopatis, um sie nach Pentos zu bringen. *Daenerys hat im Haus der Unsterblichen wesentlich mehr Visionen, die sowohl ihre Vergangenheit als auch ihre Zukunft betreffen und sie vor mehreren künftigen Geschehnissen warnen. Auch begegnet sie dort nicht nur Pyat Pree, sondern auch den "Unsterblichen", die schließlich von ihren Drachen vernichtet werden. *Im Buch wird Theon nicht von seinen eigenen Männern betrogen, sondern von Stinker, der sich als unehelicher Sohn Lord Roose Boltons entpuppt und der in Winterfell Feuer legen lässt. *In den Büchern heiratet Robb nicht Talisa, sondern die Adlige . *Margaery Tyrell war nicht in Königsmund zugegen, als man sie König Joffrey zur Frau anbietet, um die Häuser Lennister und Tyrell zu vereinen. Galerie 210 Weißer Wanderer mit Waffe.png 210 Jon tötet Qhorin.jpeg 210 Robb Talisa Hochzeit.png 210 ValarMorghulis Luwin Osha.jpg 210 Drogon Rhaegal Viserion.jpg 210 Tywin Pferd.jpg 210 Cover Loras.jpg 210 Cover Margaery.jpg 210 joffrey.jpg 210 Joffrey.jpg 210 Petyr Margaery.jpg 210ValarMorghulisStruppel- (2).jpg 210ValarMorghulisStruppel- (3).jpg 210ValarMorghulisRhaego (3).jpg 210ValarMorghulisDrachen1.jpg 210 Weißer Wanderer mit Waffe.png Roter Bergfried Thronsaal CA.jpg 210ValarMorghulisRotePriester (1).jpg 210 Jaqen Münze Arya.jpg 210ValarMorghulisStruppel- (4).jpg 210ValarMorghulisRhaego (1).jpg 210ValarMorghulisJaqen- (15).jpg 210ValarMorghulisDrachen2.jpg 210ValarMorghulisRhaego (2).jpg 210ValarmorghulisPyatPree1.jpg 210 Rhaego2.jpg 210 Weißer Wanderer schreit.jpg 210 Brienne Jaime 01.jpg 210 Brienne von Tarth Promo Bild.png 210 Daenerys Vision Große Halle.jpg 210 Daenerys Drogo Rhaego.jpg 210 Daenerys 01.jpg 210 Kovarro.jpg 210 Daenerys Drachen.jpg 210 Jorah.jpg 210 Daenerys Jorah.jpg 210 Daenerys.jpg 210 Weißer Wanderer.png 210 Weißer Wanderer 01.jpg 210 Jon vs. Qhorin 01.jpg 210 Jon vs. Qhorin.jpg 210 Grenn Eddison Sam.jpg 210 Luwin.jpg 210 Theon.jpg 210 Sam Tarly.jpg 210 Der Herr der Knochen.png 210 Ygritte Wildlinge.jpg 210 Tom.png 210 Brienne.jpg 210 Brienne Jaime.jpg 210 Robb Talisa.jpg 210 Weißer Wanderer.jpg 210 Luwin Rickon.jpg Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:Valar Morghulis pl:Valar Morghulis (odcinek) pt-br:Valar Morghulis ro:Valar Morghulis ru:Валар Моргулис zh:Valar Morghulis Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2